Mary Hunt
Mary Hunt (メアリ ハント) is the 4th daughter of Marquis Hunt, a feeble and weak character in the otome game Fortune Lover who was supposed to have no contact with Katarina. Background Mary is Alan’s fiancee, and is also the rival character on his route. She’s a beauty with auburn hair and doll-like eyes. In the game settings, she didn’t think highly of Katarina Claes, and just like Alan, should have had almost no contact with Katarina, but she’s already one of her best friends now. Mary Hunt is the youngest of four daughters in Marquis Hunt’s family. Although her mother was a very beautiful person, she wasn’t highly thought of in the mansion because her social status was low. Even so her father and mother were very much in love. However, her three older sisters didn’t seem to think very highly of her. When her mother passed away-the environment around her changed completely. Since her father was often out working, without her mother anymore she had no more place in the mansion. Originally, since the servants were not very accepting of mother as she was low in social status, they would also not treat her daughter very well either. The three older sisters began to harass her once her mother’s protection was lost. They would hide her things, or break them, or call her all sorts of names. “Dirty redhead,” “filled with low status,” “low class.” Hearing this abuse and harassment every day, her heart became quite weak, and she became afraid to come into contact with people, and was always frightened. Her only escape was the courtyard garden and found peace when taking care of the plants. In our first meeting, she was so nervous, but Mary’s completely changed from her always frightened self in these seven years. She was excellent in her studies, had such a dignified and elegant manner when she made her social debut a little while ago, and her wonderful dancing monopolized the topic of conversation during her debut. She’s become exactly like the noble daughter that she was in the game. However, in the game, Mary loved Alan from the bottom of her heart but Mary currently doesn’t seem to be deeply in love with Alan like that right now. They got along normally, but, she never really had anything to say about Alan and they hardly ever seemed to meet each other. Additionally, Mary should have become a splendid lady in order to become a lady befitting a prince’s bride, but it seems that Mary doesn’t actually care too much about being a prince’s wife. The two would have conversations, about their engagement to the princes' and so, to assuage Katarina's anxieties, Mary would tell her gently “let’s run away together to another country and break off our engagements." Game Description In her childhood, Mary often clashed with her sisters from a different mother, and grew up hearing mean comments from her sisters every day, losing her self-confidence completely and thinking herself a useless person. In front of such a Mary, appeared Prince Alan, who praised Mary for her garden that she raised. “Mary’s amazing. You have a green thumb!” It is said that having a green thumb means your hands have a special talent for growing plants. And then, the prince told Mary that she was an amazing, special existence for having a green thumb. Mary regained some of her lost self-confidence from hearing Prince Alan’s words. And then, before she realized, she had come to love Prince Alan more than anyone else. After that, Mary worked hard every day to become a worthy enough person to stand next to Prince Alan, and became a splendid lady admired by everyone by the time she entered school. Game Routes TBA Relationships Alan Stuart Sophia Ascart Geoffery Stuart Ian Stuart Katarina Claes Keith Claes Nicole Ascart Mary Campbell Gallery Category:Female Character Category:Magician Category:Student Category:Royalty